


День рождения

by aceosmenok



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceosmenok/pseuds/aceosmenok
Summary: написано в прошлом году по поводу дня рождения Требола про, собственно, его день рождения.всякие разговоры





	День рождения

Доффи сидел в большом кресле и листал газету – то ли читал, то ли просто искал комиксы. При виде Требола он улыбнулся – за два месяца он наконец-то научился снова улыбаться – и отложил ее. Требол невольно улыбнулся ему в ответ, хотя настроение у него было далеко не самое лучшее – и все из-за предстоящего неприятного разговора. Ему совсем не хотелось заводить его, но и без него тоже было никак нельзя. Иначе потом все стало бы еще неприятнее.

– Ну вот что, Доффи, – сказал Требол, садясь на пол рядом с креслом, – давай прямо – если хочешь от меня избавиться, то ты просто так мне и скажи, а вот это все устраивать – совсем необязательно.

– Что? – переспросил Доффи. – Ты вообще о чем?

– Ну, не придуривайся, – сказал Требол, и подвинулся ближе. Доффи подвинулся тоже, забравшись на кресло с ногами, вот только это было не очень умно, потому что после этого двигаться ему стало больше некуда.

– Можешь просто сказать, что случилось?

– Могу, – кивнул Требол, – но лучше ты скажи. Так что?

– Ничего? – сказал Доффи. – Или что-то, о чем я не знаю?

– Меня немного бесит, когда кто-то прикидывается ничего не понимающим идиотом, – сказал Требол, двигаясь еще ближе. Он внимательно всматривался в лицо Доффи, пытаясь разглядеть на нем хотя бы малейший признак отвращения или страха, но ничего такого не видел, только обычное и вполне естественное раздражение.

Может быть, стоило хотя бы в этот раз не лезть к нему, а разговаривать нормально, но Требол просто не мог удержаться. Несмотря на все обстоятельства, он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не поплыть совсем.

– Ага, меня тоже, – сказал Доффи. – Ты сам постоянно это делаешь, вообще-то. Говори уже, что не так.

Он уперся рукой Треболу в плечо, пытаясь заставить его сохранять дистанцию, но рука просто провалилась в мягкую слизь. И снова Требол не заметил никакого отвращения, хотя он знал – вот так вот вляпаться должно было быть довольно неприятно. Ему самому бы такое не понравилось.

– О чем вы там утром шептались? – спросил Требол, совсем прижимая Доффи к спинке кресла. – А когда я зашел, сразу перестали. Наверное при этом еще думали, что вы дохрена конспираторы, и я не замечу?

– Тебе просто показалось, – сказал Доффи после едва заметной заминки и отвернулся.

– Не надо, – сказал Требол, растягивая рот в бессмысленной притворной улыбке, как будто все произошедшее для него ничего не значило, и этот разговор – тоже.

Он заставил Доффи повернуть голову и посмотреть на него.

– Ну так что? Я тебе надоел? Неприятно мое общество? Или что-то еще?

– Не выдумывай, а? – сказал Доффи.

Требол пожалел, что не видит его глаз за темными очками, но снимать их с Доффи без его разрешения было очень плохой идеей, а спрашивать об этом ему не хотелось.

– Нет нужды плести какие-то заговоры, – сказал он, – если хочешь, чтобы я ушел, я уйду и так, просто скажи.

О том, чего ему будет стоить этот уход, он умолчал, только его улыбка стала еще шире и бессмысленнее, так что даже лицо заболело.

– Ничего я не хочу, что ты ко мне пристал, – сказал Доффи. – Вечно ты что-то выдумываешь. Какой еще заговор? У тебя что, мания преследования?

Он помолчал пару секунд и добавил:

– Через два дня все узнаешь.

– Два дня? – переспросил Требол. – Что будет через два дня? А почему бы не сейчас?

– Нипочему, – сказал Доффи. – Хватит меня допрашивать.

– Что будет через два дня? – повторил Требол.

– Вот через два дня, – сказал Доффи, – все и узнаешь. И отодвинься ты уже.

– А что, раздражает? – рассеянно спросил Требол, перебирая в памяти даты и события – что могло случиться через два дня?

– Сам-то как думаешь?

– Если бы это не раздражало, то зачем бы я это делал? – и Доффи, криво улыбаясь, кивнул в ответ.

Требол все же немного подвинулся – для того, чтобы взглянуть на календарь, висящий на стене. До него вдруг дошло.

– Только не говори, что ты собрался устроить что-то на мой день рождения! – воскликнул он.

– Нет, не собрался, – быстро сказал Доффи, тем самым подтверждая догадку.

Требол уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и заржал, не в силах произнести ни слова.

– Что смешного-то, – спросил Доффи, безуспешно пытаясь отлепить его от себя. – Ну да, ладно, ты угадал. Вот обязательно надо было допытываться, что ли? Это вообще-то должен был быть сюрприз, но ты только что его испортил.

– Ты, – сказал Требол, поднимая голову, – меня просто убиваешь, ты знаешь это? Какой еще, нахрен, день рождения, ты с ума сошел?

Он шмыгнул носом и вытер рукавом сопли, продолжая посмеиваться. Доффи скрестил руки на груди и надулся, не говоря ни слова. 

– Эй, – сказал Требол, – ладно. Спасибо за намерение, но делать ничего не надо.

– Почему это?

– Потому что я не отмечаю никаких дней рождения, – сказал Требол. – Это все херня какая-то.

– А если я хочу?

– Да зачем тебе это?

Доффи резко подался вперед, так, что они чуть не столкнулись лбами. Требол от неожиданности отшатнулся, он не привык, чтобы кто-то использовал на нем его собственные приемы.

– Знаешь, что? – спросил Доффи злым голосом и снова подался вперед. – Я и так потерял слишком многое, я не собираюсь лишаться еще и праздников в честь дня рождения, понятно?

– Вот твой и будем отмечать, – сказал Требол, – а мой-то зачем?

– Мы будем отмечать все, – сказал Доффи, – и будем делать это, как положено, с подарками, тортами и всей этой прочей херней, и ты мне не запретишь это делать!

Требол помолчал немного, глядя, как лицо Доффи расплывается у него перед глазами – слишком близко, чтобы сфокусироваться, а потом сказал:

– Знаешь, у тебя этот фокус с дистанцией не получается. Совсем не раздражающе. Мне даже нравится.

– Что? – переспросил Доффи несколько растерянно.

– Ты слишком милый, – сказал Требол, – у тебя такое не прокатывает. Надо быть таким, как я, чтобы сработало.

Доффи явно смутился. Он выпрямился и отодвинулся настолько далеко, насколько позволяло кресло.

– Вообще, я не понимаю, чего ты выделываешься, – сказал он, чтобы скрыть смущение. – Тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь хотел устроить праздник?

– Нет, вообще-то, – сказал Требол, – но я...

– Вот и все, – перебил его Доффи. – Должен радоваться, что такой человек нашелся, а не допрашивать его.

– Ладно, как скажешь, – засмеялся Требол. – Но только учти, я запомню все, что ты сделаешь, и в твой день рождения отыграюсь вдвойне.

– Ты хоть знаешь, когда он у меня? – спросил Доффи.

– Узнаю, – пообещал Требол. Он поднялся на ноги, собираясь уходить.

– Ну, удачи с этим, – сказал Доффи.

Он опустил голову, разглядывая свою заляпанную слизью одежду. Конечно, Требол с легкостью мог бы контролировать свою способность и не оставлять следов, но так было бы неинтересно.

– Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что это не отстирывается, так что ты опять должен мне новую рубашку, – сказал Доффи, ковыряя пальцем особо большое пятно.

– Ну, все к лучшему, – хихикнул Требол, – теперь мне не придется ломать голову, что тебе дарить на день рождения!

– Эй, так он у меня еще нескоро! – возмущенно воскликнул Доффи, но Требол, продолжая хихикать, вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.

В коридоре он закрыл глаза рукой и облегченно выдохнул, привалившись к стене. Надо же – все оказалось такой ерундой. Просто какой-то идиотский день рождения. Доффи, конечно, и понятия не имеет, насколько пугающей выглядела его затея со стороны, он ведь...

Требол оборвал свою мысль на полуслове.

Отлепившись от стены, он отправился на поиски Диаманте. Пусть Доффи не знал, но Диаманте не мог не понимать, так что Требол собирался задать ему парочку очень серьезных вопросов.


End file.
